Devious and Mad, He Shall Not Have Her!
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: Sequel to "You're An Impossible Mystery" It's been six months since Basil proposed to Kate. Everything was coming together just fine. An old client comes back just as a old student of Ratagin's appears for his end of a deal...Kate. Will Basil and Kate survive this mad mouse's devious plan that risks more then just themselves? Rated M for sexual innuendo and possible cursing.
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT OWN** "_The Great Mouse Detective" _but I **DO OWN **Kate, Jay, Rose, Lidie, and Molly. This is the sequel to "You're an Impossible Mystery" So ladies and Gents, Enjoy!

* * *

ch. 1

**Basil**

It had been six months since that night...the night I proposed to my beloved Kate and accepted. My how time flies. We decided for a spring wedding; April. Giving us time to get everything prepped while I continue my work as well as she continues her lessons.

Though I had been getting fewer clients lately, possibly due to when the announcement of our engagement hit the newspaper how it seems that the only letters I've been getting was from mice and past clients congratulating us.

Then one day I received a letter from a client I hadn't heard from in two years.

_Two years? has it really been that long since I had taken that case?_

I had opened it and read it a couple of times to make sure I read it correctly...They were coming back to London. Her father decided that he needed to come back. That he was making better business here then back in Scotland. She said that they would pay a visit once they've gotten settled in. It had also said when they would be moving as well...which was two weeks ago, so I could only assume it will probably be another week or two till they would come down.

_So after two years Miss. Flamchester...Flamchier...Miss Olivia and her father are returning to London...I wonder if she knows about the engagement. Well I'm sure she'll be just as excited as everyone else has been._

My thoughts got knocked out as I felt two paws on my shoulders and a certainly beautiful woman sitting behind me, rubbing my shoulders.

"Hello Kate."

"Hello sweetie. So what cha reading?"

"Oh a letter from a client I had a couple of years ago. Sweet little girl if not annoying at the time."

"Flaversham?"

"How did you know?"

"Other then the envelope that I can see in your hand. I've seen the movie and as far as I know she's the only little girl you've ever worked with."

I forget sometimes that Kate is from another world in the future and would know about Olivia. My how much has happened in the last two years. Though I can't seem to concentrate as I feel the massage she was giving me

"Oh god Kate, you have such a talent on my shoulders."

"Well you know I do have other such talents in my artillery."

"Well...think you can demonstrate one or two before Mrs. Judson and Dawson get back?"

I could never resist smiling when she's around...especially when she giggles, but it ended as we heard a knock on the door.

_Dammit!_

"Now who could that be?"

"Maybe it's another client? or Mrs. Judson bought too much and they need help through the door."

"Maybe."

I got up, leaving Kate to slide into my chair and I went to answer the door.

* * *

**Olivia**

I had managed to convince father to visit Mr. Basil after two weeks of being here. It's not that I only want to see Basil...but I wanted to meet this lady who's stolen his heart. After that case two years ago I had always seen Basil more of an uncle then anything and two hear that he's engaged.

She has to be something. Someone smart, brave, just a witty as him. I already knew she was pretty from the photo in the newspaper and she was part of a case that actually captured professor Ratagin...though how he survived I didn't have a clue, but if she helped catch him then she must also be useful in cases as well.

I had been wanting to meet her and see her for myself for the last couple of weeks. I had wanted to see if she really was worthy of him. We finally made it to the door. I could barely contain myself as I knocked on the door and answering it was indeed Basil. I couldn't help myself and leaped at him, hugging him at the waist. I think that I surprised him as he lost his balance and fell down with me. I hurriedly got up and gave him a hand up.

"Well...that was...certainly a surprise."

"I'm sorry Mr. Basil. I didn't mean to make you fall down."

"It's quite alright Miss Flaveshire."

"Basil, you know it's Flaversham. You shouldn't tease the poor girl."

I walked past Basil and standing from his chair in a white button up shirt, brown slacks and her brown hair pulled back possibly in a braid from the looks of it was Basil's fiance herself...Miss...Miss...Oh darn I forgot her name now.

"I wasn't teasing her...it happens."

"Well anyway. It is very nice to meet you Miss Olivia."

"You know my name?"

"Well we did get your letter and I'm pretty sure Basil here doesn't know a lot of little girls such as yourself...none that would just leap onto him like that. I mean besides me."

I smiled at her as I giggled at her little joke. She seemed nice, though it seemed weird to find a woman in slacks, but that didn't stop me from already liking her as she sat down at the steps, having me sit with her as Basil spoke with father.

"So how old are you? you look like you're either nine or ten."

"Ten Miss..."

"Kate...you can just call me Kate. I don't mind."

"Alright Kate. So how did you and Mr. Basil meet?"

"On a case he was helping me with."

"So are you like a detective or something?"

"No, I'm a private tutor. I teach the violin and art."

_She plays the violin! oh and she teaches it. I wonder if I could convince father to let me learn._

"So what was the case?"

"Olivia! don't be so nosy my dear." said father as Basil and him walked back inside.

"Oh no it's alright. She just being any other kid. A little curiosity never hurt anyone."

"Yes, but a lot could get you in trouble." said Basil as I'm sure he's talking about when I ran off from Dawson to go after some bubbles that I saw.

I kind of felt bad for causing such trouble, but Kate just smiled and shook her head.

"But if you weren't curious Mr. Basil then we would have never met."

"True...so very true."

I watched him help Kate up and into his arms as she laughs. Holding onto him as he carried her over to his seat and sits her down. He certainly seems happier then when I first met him. She stood back up and touched his cheek, looking up at him with joy in her brown eyes.

"Well since Mrs. Judson is still not home, I will get all of us some tea and something to eat."

"Alright my dear."

I watched as she left for the kitchen. Coming down into the living room with father. Basil had father sit in the chair opposite of him while I curled my legs under me as I sat on the floor.

"So this really is a surprise."

"Well Olivia was so insistent that we come down and visit. I suppose I see why now. Your fiance; Miss Kate is a very lovely young lady from what I've seen." said Father

I looked shocked at father as he said that. I'm pretty sure that Basil had confirmed it as he took one look at me.

"Well I was curious. The newspaper really didn't talk much about her other then she came from America and had a hand at capturing Ratagin."

"Yes, how could he have survived that fall from Big Ben?" said Father.

"that we're not sure, but the point is that he is in jail now."

"Yes, so what was Ratagin's evil plan this time?"

"Olivia!"

"Sorry father. I shouldn't pry."

"Oh I'm sure Basil wouldn't mind. Because he get's to relive the ending of that story." said Kate as she came out with a tray with tea, cups and little sandwiches.

"You are incorrigible Kate."

"I know, I'm such a bad influence."

They smiled as she sat the tray on the table. Making Kate squeak as he pulls her over to him and sits with him on the arm rest. I never expected for Basil to act so...free around others. Even his emotions were in check when I was around him, but it's as if he's a new person...or possibly the same person, just more comfortable about showing his own emotions around people.

_That's what she does to him...so what about her makes him this way?_


	2. Chapter 2

I **DO NOT OWN** _"The Great Mouse Detective"_ but **I DO OWN** Kate, Jay, Rose, Lidie, and Molly. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two

**Olivia**

Basil had told us about that case. How he found Kate unconscious in the rain, how she had been kidnapped from her family and that they were no longer around. Which made me sad to hear. The newspaper didn't say anything about her being previously married with child and has a sister. Though Basil was very well spoken about it, he also seemed cautious about it too. As if he was trying not to mention anything else. I had wanted to ask, but I thought it would take up more time and Basil wouldn't be able to get to the end of the story.

It wasn't till he mentioned what they heard in the closet at Kate's mother's dressing room that's when I...voiced my shock.

"WHAT!"

"Olivia! you're acting up too much today."

"But...Ratagin is her father! Your enemy Basil!"

"Yes, but Kate wasn't raised by him. She didn't even know he was her father. All she ever knew about him was his first name."

"But...how could she have locked him away?"

"Easily...he threatened my mother to take me and my sister away. Came back and kidnapped my mother, leading us to believe that she was dead. Then twenty-three years later he kidnaps me away from my family, leaving them there dead. That's not even the icing on the cake." said Kate in a nice, calm voice. Honestly it was as scary as Basil's when he's uptight.

"So...what else happened?"

"Go ahead Basil."

* * *

**Basil**

I went ahead and explained the rest of the story, without mentioning any of the magic and such. I honestly didn't believe that they would believe it. Even if they did, children do tend to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. I just didn't want to risk Olivia to mention it to possibly the wrong mouse.

I felt my face smile as I told them about the kiss and after a year I proposed to her. That I could always relive. Though I got to admit by the time I finished Olivia looked more curious then before and yet...happy.

"Wow, that is an amazing story. It is sad that you had to loose your family."

"Yes, well I still have my mother...and I guess having father has it's benefits...could you believe as a wedding present he told his goons to never bother or cause us trouble."

"That shocked me even. Though they do from time to time steal and such. I still take those, but more or less they don't try to bother us at home or when they see us."

"Wow, so that must put you two at ease."

"It certainly does with me."

I take Kate's paw into my own, not being able to help it. Just her touch alone makes me feel as if I could leap over the moon and back again.

"So Kate you said you teach violin and art. What kind of art?" said Olivia  
with enthusiasm

"Oh a little of everything. Painting, drawing, clay work, creative writing, arts and crafts and such."

"Olivia, what are you thinking?" said her father. suspecting something as even I could see the gears turning in her head.

"I know I'm only ten, but I want to be as good as father and I want to be able to make something. So is it possible to..."

"Dear I don't think we have the money..."

"I can do it no charge."

"Oh no I couldn't let you..."

"Mr. Flaversham I have a simple program for those with little to no money. I teach them, I simply ask that they help me in return. Whether it's to help clean the art equipment, instrument, help me carry things when I get new equipment and such. It makes it a fair trade to me. Lessons for help."

"Well I mean...are you sure?"

"If she doesn't mind helping me once a week I'll be happy to teach her with the other students once a week."

"Then it's settled. Do you want your notes and pen dear?"

She smiled as she shook her head and stood up. She told me she would get it, then kisses me on the cheek as she left. All i could do was smile as I watched her leave. Though I did snap out of it as I heard a chuckle near by.

"I know that look. I used to have the same look on my own face when I looked at my own wife."

I raised an eyebrow as I heard him.

Though this is the second time of meeting him, I'm sure he doesn't talk about Olivia's mother much, from the expression of surprise she has on her face it proves me right.

"You don't talk about her much I assume."

"Well...it was a long time ago. Olivia here was only a babe when it happened."

"I understand...and if you don't want to, you don't have to talk about it."

"I appreciate that Mr. Basil"

I didn't like to intrude, especially if it was a touchy subject. Only time I do intrude is if it has to do with a case. That is the only time I ever do.

In that time kate came back with her little made calendar, paper and pen and sat on the ground with olivia. They talked over what art was she more interested in, figuring out what day and time and within thirty minutes she finished getting everything done even with olivia asking such silly questions.

"Why are you wearing mens clothing?"

Okay that one is still understandable, but one that we've both heard before from her students before, but nonetheless Kate still smiled and giggled at the question.

"Well, I wear them because they're so much more comfortable then contorting my figure into one of those corsets."

"Do all the women in America wear clothes like yours?"

"No, most still wear dresses and such. It's just harder to wear that type of clothing when you living out in the hot sun of the desert and honestly wearing two or three layers of those outfits is a bad idea during summer. I've seen women pass out wearing them in the middle of the day."

"I can see your point, but you're here during the cold time."

"Oh, but I love the cold. I can handle it so much better then most...mice I knew."

Olivia seemed even more curious now then she did couple years back, but then again Kate is a very...interesting mouse...and if they knew when she was from Olivia would probably have more questions then Toby has fur.


	3. Chapter 3

I **DO NOT OWN** _"The Great Mouse Detective"_ but **I DO OWN** Kate, Jay, Rose, Lidie, and Molly. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

**Basil**

I had been snapped out of my train of thought when I saw Mrs. Judson and Dawson walk through the door with bags in each arm and surprisingly enough Miss Dunham as well.

"Hello Kate...hello Mr. Basil" said Mrs. Judson as she hurries to the kitchen.

"Don't mind her, she has a bag that's about one bump away from caving in." said Dawson as he follows pursuit.

"Well I can take a moment to say hi...and oh my guests?"

"Hi mom, this is Olivia and her father Hiriam Flaversham."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both."

It was strange for a moment I thought I saw a gleam in Miss. Dunham's eyes when she saw Mr. Flaversham. Though it's rare for me to be, but maybe I'm wrong.

"Wow, you're very pretty Kate's mom." said Olivia

"Well thank you dear and you can call me Lidie if you'd like."

"Alright...Lidie. So how could you have been married to that rat."

"Olivia!...I am so sorry Miss Dunham."

"You can call me Lidie too if you'd like and it's alright. She reminds me of my younger daughter. Full of questions, curiosity..."

"And trouble...can't forget trouble." said Kate as she smirked at Lidie.

"Sounds like Olivia to me."

She pouted at her father, but Lidie kneeled down just enough to be eye to eye with Olivia and smiled.

"So you want to know why I was married to Ratagin? Well unlike popular belief he was actually a very sweet, kind, fun...mouse of a sort, as well as a good father...I wish I knew what happened. Sometimes I wonder if I had followed him the first time I suspected something maybe I could have stopped him, pleaded with him for his daughter's sake."

"Sounds like you really loved him."said Mr. Flaversham, sounding as if he understood what Lidie was feeling.

"I did...the Ratagin that loved that I called him James...the one who showed such gentleness and passion...that...Ratagin will forever only be in a coma. To only wake up for mere seconds. Otherwise it's  
the monster that had kidnapped me."

I felt deeply sorry for the hurt she had to go through. She knew and loved him as a man, which in turns finds out he's only a murdering rat. I couldn't imagine going through that, but Kate could understand as  
she kneeled beside Olivia and Lidie and touched her shoulder in comfort.

"Hey, you still got me."

"Yes, but you're grown now...hmp maybe soon I'll be a grandmother. So when do you two plan to make babies?"

I heard Kate laugh as I must have made some kind of face as I felt like I was chocking on my own tongue from that question.

"Mother I don't think that's appropriate right now."

"Well I'm getting old. It's either that or have another child."

"Mother you're being silly."

"No im being rational. I missed most of you girls growing up only to get my oldest back through your deranged father."

"Okay...so where do babies come from?" said Olivia with a look of pure curiosity.

We were all silent on that one. I don't think any of us wanted to explain that one, but Olivia giggled at us and smiled.

"Well that got you to stop making this odd."

"Right, by asking a very uncomfortable question."

"I apologize Mr. Flaversham. I don't always think who may be around me when I get to talking." said Lidie

"No, no. It's alright. I understand where you're coming from. My wife, bless her heart has been gone for many years."

"Well from one single parent to another I congratulate you for raising her so well."

"Well I don't know about that..."

"Nonsense. A little curiosity never hurts. She learns more that way. Ever becoming a wiser young woman that way."

"Thank you. Though there are some things I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle."

"We'll...would you like to join me for lunch then? we can discuss those so maybe when it happens you're better prepared."

"Well...I...well Olivia will be starting her art lessons next week."

"Perfect, we'll have lunch during her lesson."

I don't think I could believe what I was seeing anymore then Kate was. Was Lidie...flirting? I couldn't tell nor did I have time as I heard Mrs. Judson calling for Lidie to come into the kitchen with the bags. She grabs a piece of paper from Kate's stack and wrote her number and gave it to him as she rushes into the kitchen with the bags.

"Well...your mother is certainly a very nice person."

"I'm sorry if my mother is...overly friendly...she sometimes can't help that."

"No no, it's alright. I'm just taken back a little. Either way so class starts next Saturday at two?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And it's an hour long?"

"The class is yes, but I think I'll have her help me with clean up that day so it'll be almost two hours."

"Alright then. Olivia we should get going."

"Yes father. It was a pleasure to meet you Kate."

'The pleasure is all mine."

"Nice to see you again Basil."

"Nice seeing you too Olivia."

"It was very nice to meet you Kate...and tell your mother it was nice meeting her too." said Mr. Flaversham as I could swear I saw some color on his face.

"It was nice meeting you too and I will tell her."


	4. Chapter 4

I **DO NOT OWN** _"The Great Mouse Detective"_ but **I DO OWN** Kate, Jay, Rose, Lidie, and Molly. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

**Basil**

I went and opened the door for them as they left. When i closed the door I could hear Kate laughing as she picked up her papers.

"Please tell me that was my imagination, but was your mother..."

"Flirting? I believe so. Honestly I hadn't seen mom flirt since I was five and that's how she flirted then, so..."

"I don't think Mr. Flaversham could handle your mother if she kept going.?"

"He is a very kind person. Too bad my mother had to come on to him so strong."

"I was not flirting!" said Lidie as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation."

"If I didn't then I'd never know what my daughter is saying behind my back."

"oh ha ha. Please it was so obvious and the lunch? I've introduced you to plenty of gentlemen out there and never once gave them a second look."

"That's because I just wasn't interested. I would just like to meet one on my own."

"Last time you did that he turned out to be a rat."

"She has a point...and what was with that question earlier."

Lidie tried to look innocently, but I nor Kate were falling for it as I kept my arms crossed, staring her down.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Did you really have to ask us about babies when we're not even married yet?" said Kate

"It's legit. The only time I get to see my granddaughter is through a crystal ball."

"Yes, but then you wanting babies?"

"I'm still young...sort of...could always adopt."

"Oh mom."

"So I take it you didn't tell them about the magic part of the story."

"No, even if I thought that they would believe and not question it, children tend to say things they shouldn't. Couldn't take the chance with Olivia."

"Yes, well I bet she wouldn't say anything if you told her not to."

"True, she hung to your every word."

"Hmm, sounds like puppy love."

"Don't be ridiculous Lidie. I'm old enough to be like an older brother or uncle."

"Yeah, besides mom you forget yourself...I've seen it millions of times. I know what she called him when she got kidnapped by fidget."

"Oh please...things can change in time. Besides didn't you notice."

"What?"

"She was seeing if you were worthy of him. I would know...you did the same thing when I dated."

* * *

**Ratagin**

Today is like any other day in this hellhole. I eat, work, and sleep. Maybe I'll get a visitor whether it's one of my minions, Lidie or at rare occasions my soon to be son in law Basil. As much as it puts a bad taste in my mouth it makes Kate happy and I owe her that much. Though today seemed different as I was told I had a visitor, but when I asked which one this was he said he didn't know this one.

Perhapes it's Kate...she doesn't visit enough for some of the guards to know he, but then again she wouldn't come without Basil and I'm sure the guard would have told me if there was more then one.

"Ah James Ratigan...So nice to see you."

_I knew that voice, but how is it possible?_

"You know that Common Criminal look does do you justice"

"How are you alive...Moriarty."

"Oh good you remember me...and how you ask? I could ask about you my dear friend."

"That's rather complicated."

"Now dear boy, magic isn't nearly as complicated as you make it out."

_How did he know?_

"Oh I know that face! your desire for knowledge and information is deliciously sweet. How could I have possibly known? my friend you forget what we worked on all those years ago haven't you. The possibility of  
traveling through dimensions was a challenge we worked on and though mathematically impossible, thanks to my witchy friend we succeeded...and you...you took it the next step forward and actually made it  
through physically. I have to tell you, I am impressed."

"So why are you here then?"

"Oh that's the best part. Remember our deal? The day you can make it to another world physically without mine and my friends help...is the day I get to wed the heir you may have."

_You got to be kidding! I was being sarcastic, but wait...maybe he doesn't know. It was never mentioned in the newspapers...I have to bluff my way out of this._ I thought as I cackled about it.

"Oh my dear friend, honestly you think I have a child? do you honestly believe that anyone would have one with me?"

"Hmm, you know your right. I mean who would have a child with a...mouse of your stature, that is if you weren't a mouse at the time."

"You're mad."

"Oh no, I'm quite sane. You see since you came back after the Big Ben incident I've been watching you. I know for a fact you went back to that other dimension twice, but what for? two very lovely young ladies. Can I assume that first one was oh...let's say...your wife."

"Again Moriarty who would want to marry me?"

"Good question, she seemed to struggle quite a bit with you. The second however the second time I didn't see you come back with anyone, now is that because I saw that woman run off with a rather large thing in her arms...Oh gasp! could it have possibly been a child...your child."

"Now why would I want to go through such trouble for a child. I'm not fond of them, remember? especially after that Big Ben incident."

"Because the child is no longer a child...that child is a beautiful young woman...now give up the charade my friend. I saw it in the newspaper, it all made sense. The Great Mouse Detective and client  
has Ratigan arrested after saving the client and reuniting with her mother after she has been missing for twenty years!. My the time goes by much faster in that other dimension then here."

_Darn that mouse!_

"Listen, it's not that hard. I already got my plans going. All I have to do is pick my Scarlet and watch the fun...and if by chance it doesn't work I also have plan B ready and waiting."

"What plan B?"

"See I know Your daughter here isn't the only female in the family..."

"You Do Not Touch Molly!"

"Oh! so I was right to think you would have another daughter"

_Dammit! don't let him get to you._

"We'll don't worry about her. I'm not interested. You see I've realized I'm into the much younger girls...I heard your eldest had a daughter back in her world."

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh sure you do. You had your wife spy on your daughter her entire life. Though while you spied on her, don't forget I spied on you too and though Lidie made sure that you didn't know about it being a girl,  
she never knew I was close by and could see. You have a granddaughter old man and if plan A doesn't work, then plan B certainly will."

_No...it's not possible. The last I saw of that child was when she was __f__our years old. Who knows what point in time he would fall into in her time line...and even so dragging her here would...NO!_I growled and banged at my cell, trying to reach for him as I clawed at him.

"Oh! I struck a nerve. Well then you better hope that plan A works...either that or you can somehow manage to get a hold of your daughter before hand...Now I must be off. Busy busy busy I am, got lives to  
ruin, mice to murder, spells to perform. You know how it is."

"You touch one hair on any of their heads!"

"Oh I'll be doing more then that rat boy. Now ta ta."

I had a hard time calming down after he left. I was furious and now I had this crazed man going not only after Kate, but my granddaughter. I had to warn them somehow. I had already used up my one phone call, but luckily enough that was because I told one of my minions to come down here tomorrow morning. I can make my business with him and have him take a letter to Kate, but I can't take any chances. I have to write  
this in a way only Basil could decipher.


	5. Chapter 5

I **DO NOT OWN** _"The Great Mouse Detective"_ but **I DO OWN** Kate, Jay, Rose, Lidie, and Molly. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

**Basil**

I didn't want to get up today. Not when I could still smell the aroma of roses and lavender on Kate's pillow from the night before, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't let me stay here all day, not unless she was here with me. Too bad that she had lessons today and I have letters to answer.

As I got downstairs I heard a scream coming from the living room and a smack. I knew that was Kate as I rushed down the stairs to see a certain green lizard on the ground rubbing his face as Kate is taping her other hand with an envelope.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Then you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that."

"What does Ratigan want this time Bill."

"I don't know, he just told me the usual and then told me to give this letter to Kate. He didn't tell me what it was about or anything."

"Thanks Bill."

"I still don't know what he sees in you."

The look she gave him could burn him on the spot...that or she looks too much like him when she glared at Bill because he started to stutter and ran away. She giggled as she closed the door.

"I love doing that."

"You make that face too well my dear. Sometimes you almost look like him when you do."

"Years of watching and mimicking expressions has certainly helped."

"So have you opened the letter he sent you."

"Not yet."

I guided her back over to my seat as she opens it, but tilts her head to the side some as she looks over it. Out of my own curiosity I asked her about it.

"It's a code."

"How could you tell?"

"Because he's too nice and pleasant in this...also he misspelled my name at the beginning. Anyone else that would read this wouldn't think otherwise."

"Let me see it then:

_Dear My Daughter Cate,_

_I am sO pleased to hear from your Mother that you are Engaged now. I__  
__had Hoped that i could have walked you down the aisle, but fate is __  
__funny that way. please do have lidie Enlighten me about it. i hope the__  
__Ring is as beautiful as you are. i was Eagerly for your letter. i hope__  
__your day is as special as mine was with your mother and i wish basil__  
__the best Too._

_I could only wish you both happiness and love. Oh and if you could__  
__have lidie bring me MoRe of that RibbOn candy, Will you? if not that's__  
__okay._

_good day and good Night to you both_

_Ratigan._

"Your right...it is in code. Simple one, but one that if anyone else were to read they'd believe that being in jail and old age is effecting is mind. Which in any normal circumstance they would be right."

"Does he want something?"

"Yes, he wants you down there tomorrow night."

"Well unfortunately he wouldn't have wasted his time having a minion come down with a coded letter if it wasn't important. Though if it was so important, why not have me come down today?"

"It might be too risky to have you come down just after you received a letter from one of his minions. You never know who might be watching Kate."

"True, well either way luckily I have lessons today and tomorrow, so if they are watching they know that I would be too busy to leave."

"Yes and tomorrow we'll just look like we're going out for dinner."

"Awe, only faking it?"

"No, we'll go after we make that visit."

I loved it when she smiled and her eyes glow with joy. She kissed me so gently on my lips and only then did I notice what she was wearing and I can see why she would also smack Bill. All she seemed to be wearing was her sleep clothes she wore when I first found her. He should be lucky I didn't notice sooner, he would be a dead lizard then.

I felt her lips press harder as she snaked her arms under my shirt and up my chest. God she could bring a grown mouse down to his knees. When we separated I saw the look in her eyes and I knew what she wanted  
instantly.

"Don't you have a student coming soon?"

"He canceled this week's lesson due to a cold."

"Oh? when did this happen?"

"Five minutes before Bill scared the daylights out of me."

"Well what a marvelous coincidence."

"Yes, isn't it. So why don't we go upstairs and...get cleaned up for the day."

"Dear I'm already cleaned up."

"Really? I don't know...that shirt looks awfully dirty to me...I think we need to take it off."

"You do really."

I found myself giggling with Kate till I heard another voice.

"Honestly you two, can't you wait till after lunch to do such acts. Honestly it's not appropriate to do those things before marriage."

I felt myself blush from that, but Kate had heard Mrs. Judson say this to her before and always had a response.

"Yes, I would completely agree with you Mrs. Judson...if I was a newly bride and not one that was a widow and child...and was from this decade little alone this world."

"Yes, yes my dear, I know. Now come get your lunch."

After that and some alone time Kate had her lessons while I answered those letters for the rest of the day. The next day however was strange as once again I hadn't wanted to get out of bed, but a scream made me  
jump out of it and throwing on a robe as I rushed down the stairs to see Kate in shock staring a young woman who was wearing clothes too small for her...clothes that looked like belong to a ten year old and  
a red ribbon...in her hair.

"Hi Mr. Basil."

_Olivia..._

* * *

**Kate**

I knew I had my first lesson with Olivia in my class, so it didn't shock me when I heard a knock on the door ten minutes before class started. What did that caused me to scream was it was a young woman  
in small clothing. I had thought for a second it was a girl from my world that got pulled in...or worse my sister. When she said that it was Olivia I was relieved at first, till I saw Basil now staring at her. Probably as shocked as I was. I had to hurry before the rest of my class showed up. I pulled her in and threw my jacket around her to cover her up.

"Olivia, I'm sorry about the scream, but what happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm heading here and next thing I knew I passed out nearby and woke up like this."

"I have a bad feeling I know what that letter was about now Basil."

"Uh, yes. I know the feeling."

"Basil...she's still ten years old in this body."

"I know that."

"Good, then you should keep your eyes above her shoulders."

I got a good giggle out of it as I saw Basil blush. Olivia did too, but I guess when your a woman for the first time it's hard not to blush when someone notices you.

"Listen, I'm going to take you up to my room and get you into more fitting clothes. I can give you today's lesson after they leave today."

"But, but what about father? He has a date with Lidie."

"You leave my mother to me. She knows how to stall for time."

I lead her up the stairs, but Basil asked if she would go ahead to the room on the left. That he needed to speak with me.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For staring at her. It just took me by surprise, to see Olivia grown like that."

"I know the feeling. Listen I'm not mad, you forget I stared too."

"Yes, but I'm sure it was for a different reason."

"I don't know...she'll have some nice curves on her when she naturally  
grows up."

"Wait...what?"

I giggled at him as I brought him closer to me.

"You never did ask me what my preference was."

"Well I assumed..."

I pulled him into a hard, passionate kiss. When we separated I stroked his hair back and smiled into his gorgeous green eyes.

"My preference is you silly."

He smiled back at me as he gave me a gently kiss back. He nods as he understood and I left to go help Olivia into some more comfortable clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

I **DO NOT OWN** _"The Great Mouse Detective"_ but **I DO OWN** Kate, Jay, Rose, Lidie, and Molly. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

**Kate**

I got Olivia into a nice comfortable long skirt and white blouse. Though she still seemed uncomfortable sitting there as I braided her hair back, using her ribbon to tie it off at the end.

"I know this is strange Olivia, but you can still tell me what's on your mind."

"Basil...The way he looked at me...is that...normal?"

"Sweetheart, none of this is normal. He was just shocked. He expected a little girl and got a full grown version of you. We both did."

"I mean, will boys look at me like that?"

"When you naturally reach this point in growing up they probably will."

"I'm not sure if I would want that."

"Well let me ask you something. When you look at Basil what do you see?"

"A intelligent, active, chaotically organized mouse who cares."

"Do you see anything else? physical wise?"

"He's still tall even with me grown up."

_She still has her ten year old mind, that's good at least. No one should be forced to grow up so fast...figuratively and literally._

"I think of him as an uncle or something. Though he seemed uptight and grouchy, I also saw how passionate he was about being a detective and helping me. I only know one person who could be that passionate about helping people..."

"Your father."

"Yes. So when I saw that look on his face it kind of made me feel uncomfortable."

"Well as i said, it was only a moment of shock. You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Okay then."

I had her come downstairs and told her that she could help with getting the room set up. Luckily it was mother that showed up first instead of the students or Mr. Flaversham. Mom was also curious as to how this happened as I pulled her over first to show her to Olivia, then for me to talk to her alone. I asked her to be a distraction till I could find something to turn her back to her ten year old self.

"Or you can just let me break it to him gently."

"Do you honestly think he's going to believe that magic possibly made his daughter grow up?"

"No my dear...it's grow old. Grown up would mean she's mentally the age she has grown into."

"True, but still."

"Look after our lunch I'll show him my crystal ball or something."

"He's going to think that it's either a parlor trick or your crazy."

"Will you trust me dear. I know how to be subtle. After all your father took it quite well."

"Mr. Flaversham didn't go from rat to human and fell from another universe, can you remember that."

"Yes, just please. Let me do this my way. Besides what happens if you don't find anything. Olivia has to go home someday."

"Fine, just...hold off as long as you can okay."

"Yes ma'am. Now he'll be here in a couple of minutes. I'll wait for him out there as your students get here."

"Thanks mom."

She leaves through the door as students started to come in. I introduced her as Livy and that she was my help for the day. I had told her that she can watch the lesson so that way when I started  
hers we could jump straight into it.

It was my doll making class. Not the real pretty plastic ones, but ones that for those with little pocket money can take their torn out grown clothes and make plush dolls. Olivia had been helpful handing out materials, helping the students thread the needles. I had her go ahead and start on one from how much she paid attention.

Before I knew it it was five minutes till the hour. I had each of the students pin a tag on their dolls with their names on it for next week and place them in a basket I had found at a market for sale. With the students gone we had an hour to kill since the students had cleaned up after themselves before they left. I had Olivia turn around as I fetched my book of spells and had her join me on the couch.

"What is this?"

"Well...I suppose you should know, but let me ask you this. What do you believe has happened to you?"

"You'll find it strange."

"Believe me dear, I've seen my share of strange. Now tell me."

"I think...my wish came true."

"Wish?" _oh no, not more wishes._

"Well when I saw Basil days ago I had almost kind of hoped he would have seen me as more then a child...maybe a young lady. I am only two years away from becoming one. I know I didn't act like it, but he  
brings that childish part out of me."

"Only him?"

"...Okay I am like that when I'm happy, but he still treated me as if I was still eight years old."

"It was only a couple of years ago, sometimes for old people it's hard for them to see a person anymore then when they saw them last. The last time he saw you, you were only eight years old."

"I know, but I wanted to be treated...maybe more of a young lady."

"Olivia, your age doesn't determine whether they treat you as one, but how you act and what standards you hold yourself up to does."

_Gods I sound like an old lady._

"So tackling him like I did didn't help then."

"No, not really my dear."

"So then what do I do?"

"Well as my aunt used to tell me, think before you speak. It'll save you some trouble. In your case think before you act...then again if I had always listened I wouldn't had the family I made back home."

"Okay, but I mean about my...situation. You think I should make another wish?"

"I would say no on that. You see to me wishes are magic and sometimes they need to run their course, but that is if you believe. Do you believe magic is real Olivia?"

"Yes!"

_Good, still a child at heart and mind._

"Good, then I can share this with you, but please do not speak about this to anyone. This would be a good way to show how much of a young lady you can be: By not giving away secrets. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"what?"

"Heh, sorry. Something my sister and I would do to show how serious we were about this secret. It's very important to keep your promises. Wanna know how you pinky promise?"

"Okay"

I couldn't help but giggle as I showed Olivia. It was like showing Rose all over again.._.Rose...my baby girl...I miss you._

"Okay, so as I said...Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

"Good, now here it is...Magic is real. Both my mother and I can confirm this. Now you see this book? this is called the book of shadows...it's not as bad as it sounds. It's a book of information, spells, potions and such. Mostly it's good magic."

"So you think you can find something in there that will help me go back to my actual size."

"Good girl. You are correct about that. I'm hoping I can before my mother and your father returns. Hopefully my mom is keeping him well distracted, though how I do not want to know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...never mind that Olivia. Now I'm going to go through this book, do me a favor and go past the stairs and on the left is the library. Knock three times and wait till you hear his violin stop playing. Then you can  
go in and let him know my class is over."

"Why doesn't he stay out here during your class?"

"Well one for the quiet and two...it's funny because I chased him out. He was distracting my students with their curiosity. They wanted to ask him questions more then pay attention to the lesson."

"I can see that happening."

"Exactly. Now if you would please."

I watched her leave to do exactly as I asked. I luckily didn't have to go far to find what I needed. An age potion: To revert the subject back to the original age it was before an age spell or wish was cast.

_Thank goodness! For how old this book was I believed I had a good chance of finding such spell, but you never know. Now let's see...Perfect! we can get these ingredients when we come back...to seeing Ratagin...__  
__damn! i almost forgot._

I smiled though as I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down everything I needed, the fun part was convincing Basil to let me use his lab table for this. I closed my book and got up to go to the library. I  
smiled as I peaked in and saw Basil trying to show Olivia how to hold the violin. It gave me such warm feelings. As if he was showing his daughter the violin..._.__our daughter...my daughter...Rose...I __  
__miss you._

I knocked so they would know I was there. Seeing Basil as he walked over towards me made me smile. Him holding me and spinning with me made me laugh even while I managed to hold onto the book.

"So did you find something in your book?"

"Yes. It's a potion so I'm going to need to get ingredients."

"We'll get them after seeing Ratagin."

"Why are you going to see that Rat?"

"Because he has something important to say. Who knows maybe it has to do with why your grown. Doesn't hurt to find out."

"Exactly, but what are we going to do when Mr. Flaversham comes to pick Olivia up?"

"That I have planned too."

Just on time the phone rang and I picked up the one in the library and load and behold it was mother. I explained that I needed her to lie for me, that Olivia passed out from all the excitement and cleaning  
and it would be okay for her to stay in the guest room for the night.

My mom was fine with it...and of course making her perverted statement about Mr. Flaversham at the end, she hung up and I sighed at her.

"We'll my mother will be covering for us. Olivia dear do me a favor and if Mrs. Judson and Dawson come home before we do, please explain what happened and where Basil and I went to, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you, so off to prison we go!"


	7. Chapter 7

I **DO NOT OWN** _"The Great Mouse Detective"_ but **I DO OWN** Kate, Jay, Rose, Lidie, and Molly. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Basil**

We managed to get to the prison, seeing Ratagin sitting in his usual spot in his usual manner, we walked in and she took a seat across from him, watching him smile at her seemed honestly genuine.

"I'm so glad you got my message Kate."

"Yes, no thanks to bill and his peeping ways."

"I'm sure he didn't..."

"I was in my night clothes from back in my world."

"Don't worry a fine punishment will be instilled upon him."

"Let's get down to this, why all the secrets?"

"I didn't want him to get a chance to know I'm telling you."

"Who?"

"A old college student of mine back in the days before my criminal ways."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he was a brilliant student of mine. The finest I had seen. I had him apart of many of my theories and experiments. He had one in particular, at first I found it ridiculous, till he showed me the math and by god  
it was almost possible, then from there he had my full attention to this theory of his. One that in theory that the possibility that a doorway could be opened and travel through to other universes."

"So..."

"So there was only one part that seemed to be missing in order to make this possible. I thought he lost his mind when he started talking about magic and such, but he had a witch friend who had done this before  
and showed that we could, even though it was only by spirit and not the physical body. After a few attempts I didn't think we would be able to do it, so I made a sarcastic statement towards him and he took it as a deal. Now he's come to collect on it."

"What has any of this to do with Kate."

"It has everything to do with Kate...and her daughter."

_Wait, he... how did he find out!_

"What about my daughter!"

"The deal was that the day that I could go to another universe physically was the day he could...wed my heir."

"WHAT!"

"I didn't believe he took it seriously back then as well as there ever being a chance for me to have children. Wrong on both accounts."

"What does my daughter have to do with this!"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that if plan A doesn't work then he'll already have plan B going."

_Wait...that's it! that's why today happened._

"Kate, we need to get Olivia back to her actual age. She's plan A."

"Wait...you mean he used an age spell? that twit I told him to not use it ever. The repercussion could be..."

"Horrible, we know, but the spell was from my book of spells. How could he have gotten it!"

"I wish I knew. Ask your mother though, maybe the spell they had was only a copy."

"Whether it is or isn't, we're lucky no real harm has come to her. Now tell me Ratagin what is this student's name...So I can hunt him down."

"Moriarty"

"Fine, come on Kate we need to go now!"

"Kate! Basil! you two be careful. He's smart, witty, insane and dangerous."

"So are you, but we get along fine now."

He just shook his head as he smiled at her. I nodded my head towards him as we left. Needing to get to the market to get those ingredients before anything else could happen. Who knows what this Moriarty might  
know about us. It's obvious he had to be watching to know to target Olivia, but how long has he been watching? long enough to know Kate has a daughter and if he still knows this witch that means he might try  
to go into Kate's world and grab Rose. With all this running through my head, it had almost made me miss what Kate said.

"I have to contact Jay tonight."

"What? do you mean like last time?"

"It's the only way."

"It took both you and your mother to perform that spell and it drained both of you at the end."

"I'll be fine. It's just going to be me going."

"No, I can't risk you going alone."

"I'll be fine, I promise. Just keep watch of my body is all."

I didn't like her doing that. Her mother warned that it's best to not go alone in these situations, but she said as long as no one disturbs the physical body she would be fine...and we're not alone.

"Kate, your mother says that this is something that shouldn't be done alone."

"And the body shouldn't be alone either."

"I'm sure Dawson, Mrs. Judson and Olivia can watch over two bodies."

"...You are really determined to come with me aren't you?"

"You'll have me to watch over Rose while you talk to Jay."

"...okay."

That's all she said, but her smile was more then enough of an answer. She was happy to hear that someone would keep an eye on Rose while she had this discussion with Jay. As we made it through the market I  
wondered if Kate would want another child? Not to replace Rose, never! but to have a second child...have one with me? It would be our first and I know she told me before she wanted to have another, but I wonder  
if maybe sometime after marriage if she'll want to try.

Normally I would never have such thoughts, not with my line of work. Though the thought of holding a child that we made together...one that would have her beauty and quirks and to have my intellect and passion.  
I hadn't noticed till Kate tugged on my arm to get my attention.

"You didn't hear anything I said did you?"

"Uh, well good, then you agreed to let me use your lab set for this potion. I'm so glad."

_What!_

I don't know what kind of face I made, but it made Kate giggle. I tapped my foot down, waiting for her to calm down.

"Sorry sweetie, but that was worth it. Don't worry, I did ask, but you didn't respond, so I figured you were in your own head while I talked."

"Sorry about that Kate."

"What has your mind so wrapped around? I mean besides today."

"We'll...Kate have you thought about...us...having children?"

I watched as the look of surprise showed in her eyes and a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She seemed too shock for words. I wondered if I had said something wrong.

"We don't have to discuss this now. I know we have a lot of other things to think about..."

"Basil...please stop talking for a second."

I closed my mouth. I was surprised to hear her say that, but she smiled and took my hand in a reassuring manner.

"I didn't mean to sound rude there Basil. You took me by surprise there, I wasn't sure if you had wanted children."

"We'll...at first I didn't think I did, but...with you...to start a family...I think I would like that."

"Me too, but I'm not sure if I would be able to have any. I told you before I was having a very hard time trying to have a second child."

I had forgotten about that. I don't know how much better of a chance she would here, but no reason not to try.

"I know, but it doesn't mean we cannot try and even if we don't...we'll still have each other and that's all that matters."

I caressed her cheek and she smiled at me. The way her eyes shined said how much she agreed with me and how relieved she was.

We finished getting the rest of the ingredients for the potion and sprinted off home. We found in her book that the ingredients, the time it would take to get them at the consistency they needed to be and how to make it would take a full day. I wasn't sure how long Lidie could keep Mr. Flaversham occupied, but knowing her it might not be too hard for her to do so. It was almost nine o'clock when Dawson came back into the living room with Kate and I, with Olivia behind him. Dawson asked Olivia to go into the kitchen while he spoke with us.

"We'll she seems fine. Everything the way it should be for a sixteen year old girl."

"So that's how old the age spell made her. We'll I'm glad I bought more then needed then."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know what exactly this age spell does. If it's only similar to the one in my book, who knows what else it could do. I've read that some can make then age another year or two everyday, make them age in  
their sleep. Possibly make them mentally age as they age. So far I haven't seen that one."

"We'll Kate she may still be ten mentally, but physically she's..well like every other young person out there..."

"Raging hormones I get it...wait...no she couldn't be just yet. She would have to start that terrible time of the month."

"Well that's why I did a full exam Kate...she did start that."

"Well...this must be awkward for her."

"Indeed. I tried to explain that it's perfectly normal, but then again it would be if she was normally sixteen."

"Yes, well I think this now takes a woman's touch now, at least from either Mrs. Judson or myself. SO if you will do me a favor, I'm going to give you a list and if you would be so kind to get what I need for Olivia, it would be most appreciated."

Seeing Kate take charge was always interesting. Seeing her hand Dawson a list of items after she finished writing them. She handed him a small blue bag of money to take for it all and Dawson took off right away. I followed Kate into the kitchen as Olivia sat there with her head on the table. I sat across from her as Mrs. Judson came over and place a few of her cheese crumpets for her, but she didn't seem in the mood  
for them.

"Sorry Mrs. Judson."

"It's okay dear. Maybe you would be in the mood for something else."

"If you'll give me the opportunity Mrs. Judson I think I know how I can help."

"Suit yourself dear."

"Thank you. Basil dear could you do me a favor please."

"Anything for you my dear."

"In our bathroom in the cupboard is a bottle with purplish clear liquid and some purple flowers in it, would you draw a hot bath and put two cup fulls of that stuff in it. When it's half full, please come back  
and get me. I can do the rest."

I smiled as I agreed and kissed Kate on the cheek as I hugged her from behind. Since she embraced her magical roots she has done a lot of work in the sense of herbs. For instance the bottle she spoke of is a  
body soap of some kind with lavender infused into it to sooth and relax the one using it. If I know her she's probably making her own batch of a herbal tea, for whatever the purpose may be, it'll be to help Olivia.

By the time I finished doing as Kate asked I was coming down to a lovely aroma of sweets drifting in the air. When I got in I saw Kate just now fixing a plate of cookies as I saw Olivia sipping on a cup of Kate's tea.

"Are those chocolate cookies I smell?"

"You got it."

"So what does this tea do?"

"This version of my tea is to sooth the pain and aches that comes with a woman's time of month."

"How did you know I was hurting?"

"Because all women knows that look dear. As if you've just been sliding down a series of drain pipes, hitting every bump on the way and then a fight with a cat. Tired, hurting,bloating and just miserable."

"Is this really how it will be when I actually become sixteen."

"Unfortunately that's what it may be like for you...when your twelve."

"Twelve! that's only two years away for me."

"Well all women are different dear. You may start at twelve or maybe you'll start early or late. For all any of us knows you may not start till your sixteen."

"This stinks."

"I know. Believe me I know."

"Did your daughter have to go through any of this?"

I saw sadness in her eyes, even with a smile on her face. She knew she wouldn't be there when her daughter would become a woman and be able to share such knowledge with her like she is with Olivia.

"No Olivia, my daughter was only four when it all happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know my daughter is happy and at peace with her father and her aunt. That's all that matters."

I went and held Kate close to me, whispering into her ear that it's okay and we'll be seeing them tonight. Seeing her smile I had hoped I was cheering her up. She kissed me cheek as I let her go with the plate of  
cookies.

"Alright Olivia, let's get going. The hot water will relax the rest of your muscles as well as the tea."

"What's the cookies for though?"

"It's easier to eat chocolate this way"

"But why chocolate?"

"Chocolate for women are a cure for all...if anything, chocolate makes everything better."


	8. Chapter 8

I **DO NOT OWN** _"The Great Mouse Detective"_ but **I DO OWN** Kate, Jay, Rose, Lidie, and Molly. Also there's a very little bit of _Doctor Who _in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter eight

**Olivia**

I never thought that becoming a woman was so painful, but thanks to Kate it wasn't so bad. With the tea, cookies and bath I felt great. I had wondered what made her so great that Basil would propose to her,  
but I can see in her own way she's similar to Basil. She experiments, useful information and helpful to those that need it. She didn't need to be so nice to a girl she's only met twice, but she is. The tea she made really has helped the pain. Which I was so glad, it felt like I was getting stabbed by a dozen hot pokers. The bath has made me relax and it smells so nice. Not too flowery or sweet. Then the cookies just made it perfect because as she put it...chocolate makes everything better. I couldn't agree more. I heard a knock and Kate  
asking if she may come in. I was fine with it as I answered her, seeing her let herself in with a wash cloth and a towel. She places the towel on a chair nearby, then kneels down beside me, handing me the wash cloth.

"Figured it would be easier to wash up with this."

"Thank you. This soap smells wonderful. What's in it?"

"Soap, bath oils and lavender flowers."

"They smell pretty."

"Lavender is indeed a pretty flower and they are wonderful in baths and oils to relax you before bed. I have to make it so often because sometimes I have a hard time sleeping so I'll use this."

"Do you think you can show me how to make this?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. It's as I said, I want to be able to make things like my daddy so someday I can own a shop and make him proud."

"I'm sure he's already proud of you."

"I know, but sometimes I think I upset him more."

"All children do that to their parents at some point, but it's obvious he loves you so very much. Have you told him of this dream of yours?"

"Once, but he said that I should concentrate on just getting through school and being a kid."

"He's right. It's nice to have dreams, just don't forget that while you are still young to live your life and enjoy it while it last, because being an adult stinks."

"You seem like a big kid yourself sometimes."

"Well as my husband used to say: Growing old is a must, but growing up is optional."

"Your husband sounds nice. What was he like?"

"We'll...kind of like Basil...except for the, hmm how to put it...crude?...oh hell, he was a pervert...but mostly to me that is."

"You mean he wasn't very gentlemanly?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, he was a gentleman. Opened doors, pulled and pushed my chair for me. He was very much like a gentleman with me, but he also had moments...a lot of moments where he's a man and says and does perverted things."

"Basil must be a breath of fresh air when it comes to that stuff then."

I heard her laugh, but I couldn't understand what was so funny. _Does that mean I'm wrong?_

"Oh by god that's funny. Olivia I loved that part about my husband. He was...enthusiastic about me. He was passionate about us. Yes his perversion came with it, but that's one of the things that made us work. He brought a lot of joy and laughs into my life. I miss him, but I know he'd rather see me happy then stay a widow...as for Basil"

She stood up as she brushed herself off. Giggling as she started to turn to walk out, but not before looking back at me.

"Well my dear, he is a man."

I don't know what kind of look I gave, but it was one that made Kate laugh as she left. She certainly is an interesting one that's for sure.

* * *

**Kate**

I laughed myself silly all the way down the stairs. The look on Olivia's face was priceless. I got downstairs where Basil, Dawson and Mrs. Judson was waiting for me. I took one look at Basil and started to laugh again.

_If Olivia knew..._

"May I ask what is so funny Kate?"

"Not now...this is something I shouldn't say in polite company."

I couldn't help but snicker as he rolled his eyes at me.

"I got the book Kate, let's hurry before Olivia comes down."

"Trust me she won't leave that tub any time soon, but let's go."

I opened the book to where my mom bookmarked the spell. I did it exactly how mom said to do it when it's just me with the magic. Before I knew it I opened my eyes to my old home and with human Basil beside me. There sitting on the couch as if she expected us was my now six year old daughter Rose.

_My how time really does fly._

"Hi mommy."

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I didn't want to go to sleep knowing you would be here...Hi daddy Basil."

I smirked as I saw the blush creep onto Basil's face.

"Rose we're not married yet."

"I know, but you will be soon and then you'll start making lots of babies and I'll have little mouse brothers and sisters."

Now it was my turn to blush. I knew she always wanted a brother or sister, but Jay and I were either busy or it just didn't take that month. Though that doesn't stop Basil from smiling at me.

"Yes, but in the meantime, your mommy needs to talk to your dad."

"Is it about this grey looking mouse who looks like he belongs at a college and has blue eyes."

"Has this mouse approached you sweetie?"

"No, but I've seen him in my dreams. He seems nice at first, but his laugh creeps me out."

"We'll here, you sit here with me and tell me about these dreams while your mom speaks with your father, okay?"

"Okay."

I mouthed a thank you to Basil as I go down the hall once more and into our room, I should be glad I didn't walk into him with anyone, but at the same time I wish I had. At least then I knew for sure that he was moving on. I taped him on the shoulder and like before he did a double look and then sighed as he smiled at me.

"Do I want to know why your haunting me tonight?"

"Yes, you do. It's about Rose."

I explained it all to him, for him it now makes sense with Rose's dreams about a creepy mouse trying to lure her with cake, candy and promises of seeing me again. This wasn't good, it was just as Ratagin said. Plan B is already in process. He's trying to will her freely to come to our side. We need to find this mad mouse and stop him, but first I got to work my own magic on this side.

"Kate what's going on in your head?"

"Jay do you still have my old grimoire book I used to read back when I was a little interested in magic?"

"Yeah, Rose won't let anyone touch it."

"Good, tell her to turn to page sixty-five. There's directions on how to make a dream bag. One she can either hang over her head or have it in her pillow case. In fact have one in her pillow case to protect her and  
have a dream catcher over her head so it can catch those dreams. There's one in the book to protect her from the dreams that wish to cause harm to her in the next page over."

"Okay...I'll try to remember that."

"True, okay I'll just tell Rose when we get out there to turn to those pages for you."

"Rose is up?"

"Yup, she knew Basil and I were coming."

"Oh gez. We'll Molly did say that Rose was coming into her own."

"Got that right. You and Molly better start training her soon, at least to control it."

"Your right. Weird for how someone that didn't want to believe in magic is the most skilled in it"

"Oh ha ha, just because I don't believe magic would work every single time, doesn't mean I didn't believe."

"Right, let's go get Rose. I'm sure she's driving Basil mad."

"Oh I don't think so. He loves her dearly you know."

"I know, if something were to happen..."

"Don't...please."

"Right, sorry."

We walked on out there to see Basil and Rose just staring at each other

"Are they honestly having a staring contest?"

"She brings the child out in everyone."

"I know, six years old. Two years...almost two years of her life I've missed."

"I know. Seems like time moves fast doesn't it."

"Yes, and confusing. Next time I come here it could have only been a year ago for me, but ten years for you guys."

"Wibbly wobbly..."

"Timey wimey, exactly."

"Glad to see you haven't forgot that show then."

"Please, I haven't forgotten anything."

"Oh, but you have...you've never gotten back to me about my question... does he use his tail for..."

"Shut up"

"I'll take that as a yes...now has he gone..."

"Your done."

"Ah, i'll take that as a not yet. So then tell me how big..."

"We have a six year old daughter sitting there hearing all of this."

"I know, but then there's Basil and he's blushing like hell. Meaning he hears all of this and trying not to lose to a six year old."

"That's cruel."

"Nah...Rose smiling at him while I'm talking about your sexcapedes is cruel."

"So is this...hey Rose look daddy is touching the grimoire."

"What!"

"Phew." said Basil and leans back with his eyes closed.

"That was mean."

"SO was what your daddy was doing. Now go into room and get the grimoire. I need to show you something so you can show daddy when his brain isn't in the gutter and his memory isn't muddy."

"Okay."

I watched her run off in her little pink pajamas with her hair flying everywhere.

"So now that Rose is gone..."

"I'm not answering your questions Jay."

"Yes, Yes and Maybe, but you'll never find out."

"Now see, that wasn't so hard was it."

"That's what she said."

"And you said I'm perverted."

"You are."

"Is that what you were laughing at earlier before we came here?"

I laughed as I remembered earlier conversation with Olivia.

"Sort of. Olivia asked me about Jay."

"As flattered as I am, I'm not into children like that."

"Body of a sixteen year old."

"Again, not into children. Not matter the body."

"Anyway, she asked me about you and I told her...a perverted gentleman."

"Thank you."

"Then she honestly said. **Basil must be a breath of fresh air compared. **I laughed so hard. I told her it was one of the many things I loved about you. Then I told her and I quote...**as for Basil...well dear he is a man.**  
Oh my god you should have seen the look on her face. It was priceless."

"I see, that's why you cackled all the way down the stairs."

"I couldn't help it. She thinks so highly of you."

"As long as she isn't thinking other things while she's a teenager. You should know, you've read all those fan-fictions you pervert."

"Oh gez. Let's not get into that."

"Fan-fictions?"

"Stories written by fans of certain things. Like for instance..."

"Here comes Rose!"

Lucky for me rose really was coming with my big green grimoire. I had her open it up on the coffee table to the pages I asked for and had her dog ear the pages and told her to remind jay in the morning. With  
all my effort I hoped to stop plan b.

I hugged and kissed her good bye and when I closed my eyes all I saw was Basil and Dawson; who looked relieved when I woke up.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're awake now. Your so pale, I was afraid something happened."

"Oh, sorry Dawson. Spells like these can sometimes be draining. Where's Mrs. Judson?"

"Oh, she heard Olivia calling for you and didn't want her coming down, seeing you two like this."

"Very appreciated."

"Here, let me help you up to the couch."

Grateful I was as Basil helped me up and over to the couch. Asking Dawson if he would run in and grab a plate of the cookies I had baked and milk. Only to have me regain my strength, but in that time Basil  
sat with me and pulled me into him. I closed my eyes for a moment only to feel something stroking up my leg.

"Dear, are you really doing this in public?"

"We're alone inside our home so it's not really public...and it's only your leg."

"Yes, which in time it manages to find itself up towards my thigh."

"You know how it is...I can't always control this tail of mine."

"Right...that's what you said about your hands."

"Can't help it. You bring this side out of me."

"Oh, well do you think you can save this side of you for later. I'm going to need my energy for then."

"Happily."

"Eww! do they always talk like that Mrs. Judson."

"When they think they are alone, yes."

"You were right Kate...he is a man."

I started to laugh at Olivia's comment, but then calmed down when I saw the plate of cookies and milk. Giggling still.

"Well Olivia, I already knew he was a man. Kind of hard not to notice."

"Miss Kate, she is still a little girl inside."

"Sorry Mrs. Judson, forgot for a moment."

"It's alright, now I hope you don't mind, but I grabbed one of your more appropriate night gowns for Olivia to wear tonight."

"That's fine."

"What do you mean appropriate?"

"Oh, well I shouldn't honestly say how her sleeping arrangement is."

"What? does she sleep in her clothes?"

"heh, less is more like it honestly."

"Basil, you shouldn't be talking about my sleep attire. It gives good girls some bad ideas."

"Sorry Kate."

"You two are strange together. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Right and hopefully the potion will be done and we'll have you back to your normal self before your dad comes by."

She came over and hugged us both as well as Mrs. Judson and Dawson before heading up to the room we had prepped for her. I had just enough time to polish off my portion of the cookies before heading back to the lab and finish off what I needed to do for the potion so it could simmer for the rest of the night and be ready by morning. Finished off what I needed to do I started to head upstairs for the night, with Basil  
by my side...and then I remembered.

"Shoot, we're suppose to go to the park to meet up with the one that owns the park to discuss having our wedding there tomorrow, then the restaurant to have the reception at."

"Don't worry. That's all in the afternoon. We'll take care of Olivia first, then the wedding. It will be fine my dear."

"Okay then."

With his arm around me in comfort we walk the rest of the stairs up to our room for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

I **DO NOT OWN** _"The Great Mouse Detective"_ but **I DO OWN** Kate, Jay, Rose, Lidie, and Molly. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine

**Olivia**

I was glad to be going to sleep, if I had to listen to them any longer I was going to hurl. Though suppose someday I may be like that towards my suitor...Maybe he'll be fascinating to talk to, someone fun and smart...tall and handsome...oh goodness I'm almost describing Basil...although you know if I was just a couple more years older...No! that's not how I see him at all! for heaven's sake he is old enough to be my brother...or at least an uncle. Besides after tomorrow I'll be back to my ten year old self with thoughts of toys, school and friends.

I went on to pull back the covers as I shake such thoughts away when I noticed my window was open. Strange...I could have sworn it was closed earlier. Something was telling me I needed to get out, but as I reached for the handle I felt myself being lifted off the floor and my voice high pitched as I screamed, watching myself being pulled back and out the window.

* * *

**Basil.**

Kate and I had just made it to our room when I heard a scream. Both of us ran out into the hall to find Mrs. Judson and Dawson out in the hall, meaning it was Olivia. Bashing through the door we found the window open and no sign of Olivia. Kate looked outside and found no trace of her from what she told me, but did however found a note attached to the outside next to the window...with a knife. The minute she finished reading I was starting to head up. I told Kate to stay, but she wouldn't take no for an answer and it was hard to argue when she said: if she's family to you, then she's family to me. I agreed and we took off as I told Mrs. Judson and Dawson to get the police.

Tunnel after tunnel, climbing through the human detective's home just to finally make it to the ledge of the rooftop to see at the end was a tall lean grey mouse in a white button up shirt, black pants and shoes,  
with his dark brown hair combed back and blue eyes staring at us as he held onto a tied up and gagged Olivia. Kate and I stepped lightly, not taking any chances that he would do something to Olivia.

"Good evening Mr. Basil...and my my the lovely Kate. I'm at your service."

"Then you can hand Olivia over to us and go away in that case."

"Wish I could love, but sadly if I did that then plan A failed and I'd have to go into plan B."

"Moriarty what is the point of this?"

"Ah, so I see you have been out to see the old rat. Poor old man, got him all riled up I'm afraid."

"Gee maybe it's your face that did that."

"Oh, sass! I like it. Then again...you Mr. Basil are looking pretty scrumptious too. My I should have paid better attention to the news-paper. That photo did nothing for you."

"Kate?"

"He's flirting...with the both of us?"

"Correct Miss Kate. See my plan was to only flirt with her...but I can't help it, I was always...intrigued with the male side of the species. You look like you could be the subservient one. How thrilling, master mind dominating the great mouse detective."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh you would beg too."

"Kate, please tell me he isn't saying what I think he is."

"Sorry dear, but he is."

"Oh don't worry Kate...I wouldn't leave you out, after all we can't let the press know of this. So of course we would wed, after all I couldn't break a deal as such as your father had made with me."

"Ha, please. You wouldn't know what do to with me if you had me."

"Oh, but I do know what to do with you. First is to make sure you go along with my plan. After all we wouldn't want Olivia here to get hurt, right?"

"Leave her alone!."

"Oh, affectionate are we? Guess I can't blame you, she is a little beauty isn't she? Though you must pardon me though, I couldn't resist tasting her."

"What did you do!"

"Oh don't worry, nothing too naughty. I only kissed her...though I suppose slipping a berry that paralyzes the body is a bit naughty."

"What!"

I was furious with all of this. How could he have managed to do all this in such short time...and the flirting my god I wished Ratagin would have told us this part about him at least.

"Yes, you see I couldn't have her trying to fight me like she was all the way up here. So at the moment she's only able to stand because of me, giving me such opportunity to feel this now grown woman's body but I am a gentleman at the very least and have not done such things."

"What do you want?"

"You already know Miss Kate...you. Now all you have to do is come over to me, you and I will walk away and leave Olivia here for Basil to get once we are gone."

"What makes you believe I would stand here and allow you to leave with Kate."

"Because how would you explain to Mr. Flaversham that you chose Kate over his daughter as I pushed her off the roof and let her fall. No parent in the world would be able to understand that."

"Basil, wait..."

"Kate?"

She turns to me, looking me in the eyes with a deep sadness in them. No she couldn't possibly be thinking...

"I don't have a choice."

"No, there's always a choice Kate."

"But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he keeps his word. I can't let him do this to her. Olivia is only a little girl, she never deserved this."

"But Kate..."

"Besides...all **I am** is a distraction to you...I mean how can I not be a** distraction** to you. So please Basil, do not **do** anything, don't **follow **me. I love you."

I felt her lips and i felt my eyes water. I couldn't believe after everything this mad mouse was going to win. I saw Kate smile a little as she winked at me and turned around towards Moriarty. There I caught it...the knife from earlier somehow now in her hands. I smiled as I realized how she just spoke to me.

_Kate! you beautiful genius, oh god please do not let her get hurt._

I slowly walked towards them since Moriarty was too distracted by Kate herself. I watched as she got just close enough for him to put Olivia down near by, but not so that Kate didn't take her opportunity to swipe the  
knife at him, making him back enough for her to dodge to the side and grab Olivia as I made a run for it and take one hit to him. While he was dazed I tackled him down to the ground, but he was functioning enough to fight back, taking and giving a blow to each other. At one point I held him off while he sat on me, trying to strangle me.

"You know, I thought I was being nice. Giving you Olivia and everything."

"What makes you think i hold such feelings for her."

"I don't...not entirely. That's why I had also put a love at first sight spell on you two so when you saw each other the first you would fall in love."

"Well it didn't work. I wasn't the first person Olivia say."

"It doesn't need you both to see the other for it to work, just one of you and soon enough the other would follow."

"It still didn't work!"

"What do you think you've been feeling for her."

"The same one I've had since the end of the case with her two years ago... Family!"

I got in a good punch in the stomach and then to the chin and he falls back, close to the edge. I started to run towards Moriarty as he got up to run towards Kate and Olivia. Before he could reach them I shoulder checked him in the chest, knocking him off the building along with myself. Luckily I grabbed the edge of the building and Kate; who seemed to have been moving in low motion as I fell ran over to me to help me up. Once up we searched the area and didn't find him anywhere. I was hoping that maybe he did hit the ground, but my luck as both Kate and I reached the ground outside after carrying Olivia down to our flat for Dawson to look after as we searched. An hour and twenty officers later and there was no sign of Moriarty. We  
theorized a few ways he could have survived; Finding another ledge as he fell, somehow surviving the fall and crawling away, having a device that could have been hovering that he used to escape...though we both know the other possibility is somehow creating a portal into her old world and surviving there.

The next day Kate was almost done getting the potion ready when Olivia pulled me over to speak with me.

"What is it Olivia?"

"Did you mean what you said? I mean about me being family."

Well of course she would ask. I never really showed any real emotion about what she meant to me in my life. Can't say I blame her for asking, after all she was only paralyzed, it wouldn't have stopped her from hearing everything. I looked down at her and smiled slightly as I nodded.

"Yes Olivia, I meant it. You, Kate, Dawson, Mrs. Judson, Lidie and your father are the only ones who I consider family. You're all very important to me."

I saw the smile appear across her face as she hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you Basil. I have always thought of you as an uncle to me. Hearing you say that means the world to me."

"Well, family is very important."

"I couldn't agree more."

I smiled as I saw Kate in the door way in her usual slacks and button up shirt, leaning against the door frame.

"I just came to tell you two the potion is ready. I suggest you come take it now Olivia. It is suppose to take effect fifteen minutes after taking it and mom can only keep him away for another twenty."

Olivia agreed as she walked beside her back to the living room with me not far behind. With Olivia back to normal size and now talking to Mr. Flaversham about how the class went, Kate and I took the opportunity to tell Lidie. Luckily this time we didn't need to across over there. Lidie had been managing a spell that allows her to send letters through to Molly. Lidie told Kate how to perform it and that tonight Kate would send both Jay and Rose a message to be careful. That night as we stared up at the night sky, reflecting back on the last day or so. Then having to get the venues set for our wedding and reception. I looked at Kate and smiled. How well she took to it all...I wonder if this is really the life she should have. I was snapped back out of my  
thoughts when Kate started speaking with me.

"Basil?"

"Yes?"

"What's on your mind?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Kate...could you honestly live this life?"

"What do you mean."

"I mean, could you live with a chance on a day to day basis that someone might come after you, that this life could be dangerous...that there might be a day that I may not come back."

"I know...your asking me honestly if I could live this life...Basil I've been living this life for a year and a half, knowing full well that such a day may come, but I don't look at it like that. I look at it as that if I get to wake up with you next to me and at the end of the day I get to go to that same bed with you, then it's been a good day. No matter what kind of life I live, if you're in it then it's worth it. No matter the cost."

I smiled as I held her hand. Hearing her say that she knows and still wants to stay makes me feel such joy, so much so that I pulled her closer to me and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"You are such an amazing woman Kate."

"So are you...I mean an amazing man that is."

"I know what you mean Kate."

I smiled into her lovely brown eyes as I brought her into my warm, loving arms and held her close to me.

* * *

Somewhere about twenty feet away from a local high school, under a street lamp at one a.m in the morning was a tall lean man with brown combed hair, pale skin, wearing a white button up shirt, black slacks and shoes. he stood up and looked at the school with his blue eyes.

"Ugh, where am I?...no, when am I?"

I found near by me a discarded newspaper page on the ground, reading it left be in shock.

"I'm nine years later then I wanted...but this may work out to my advantage...oh Basil...Kate...you won't be able to deny me once I'm through."

In the dead empty streets of the city, where at that point the only thing you could hear was the sound of a man's maniacal laugh.


End file.
